El Hermano Mayor
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Él era el primero. Él era la pauta que debían seguir sus hermanos. Él debía poner el ejemplo... Y esa era una verdadera tragedia para James Sirius Potter. ¡Poner el ejemplo y un cuerno! Para el Reto "Tercera Generación" del foro The Ruins.


**¡Hola! Esta es una nueva viñeta que escribí para el reto del foro The Ruins, aquí en fanfiction. Trata sobre un personaje de la tercera generación del cual, estoy completamente enamorada XD No sé... Es que en todos los fanfics que he leído sobre esta generación, termino enamorada de James Sirius... **

**Además, yo soy una hermana mayor... Con algún fic tenía que desahogarme.**

**Palabras: 1,865**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling... Si por mí fuera, habría más libros.**_

* * *

><p><strong>El Hermano Mayor.<strong>

− _¡James Sirius Potter, baja ahora mismo!_

Era la misma cantaleta todas las mañanas. La voz de Ginny Potter, enojada, resonaba por todos los rincones de su casa en el Valle de Godric y esa era una señal para que todos los demás miembros de la familia se alejaran de ahí inmediatamente.

−_Pero, mamá… Si yo no hice nada malo._

No, claro que no. James nunca hacía nada malo… ¡No era su culpa que sus demás primos no fueran los suficientemente originales y que fuera él el encargado de planear las ideas divertidas! Que si un par de veces Louis había terminado con el cabello rubio un poco chamuscado, o que si el peluche favorito de Roxanne había sido decapitado en más de una ocasión… Bueno, esos ya eran detalles menores.

− _¡Tienes que entender! ¡Debes de poner el ejemplo!_

_Poner el ejemplo. _Era por eso que James odiaba ser el hermano mayor. Porque siempre que hacía algo, salían a relucir esas tres insoportables palabras. ¡Poner el ejemplo y un cuerno! A sus hermanos poco o nada les importaba lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida.

Pero claro, sus padres no podían comprender eso.

−_James, no digas esas cosas frente a Lily… ¡Merlín, James! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de comportarte bien delante de Albus?... ¡Pero, si les das ideas! Mira que si después ellos se meten en problemas, a ti es al que voy a castigar._

Y no era que Lily fuera una santa, _claro que no_. Contestándole a los profesores de Hogwarts, escapándose a Hogsmeade con sus amigas a altas horas de la noche y librándose de los castigos solo porque sabía poner "cara-de-niña-buena".

Y mucho menos Albus, _no señor_. Su hermano menor parecía tener un potente imán para atraer problemas, un imán que sus tíos solían comparar con el de su padre. El chico paseaba con la capa invisible por los pasillos de Hogwarts para investigar a "gente-sospechosa" y más de una vez había terminado en la enfermería a causa de sus loqueras.

− _¡James! ¿Por qué no vigilaste bien a tus hermanos?_

Pero por alguna extraña y desesperante razón, todo lo que esos dos hacían, parecía recaer en él, nada más en él. Además… ¿Vigilarlos? ¡Ni que fueran niños de tres años! Ambos estaban lo suficientemente grandecitos (Lily con trece y Albus con quince) como para saber cuidarse ellos solos.

Excepto por Lily y los _muchachitos_ _idiotas y precoces _de Hogwarts. Ahí si tenía que tenerla bien vigilada.

Pero, ¿sus padres entendían eso? ¡Claro que no! Para ellos, los _dos enanos _eran casi unos santos y él, claro, la mala influencia.

Es más, James estaba seguro de que si algún día los tres hacían la misma travesura, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora… él sería el único castigado.

−_No seas dramático, James. Te castigan por irresponsable, no por ser el mayor− lo regañaba Victorie. _

− _¿Qué creen que eres una mala influencia? ¡Pero, si lo eres!− replicaba Molly._

−_Mira que eres exagerado, Jimmy− le decía Fred._

−_James, francamente, estás exagerando. No es tan malo ser el grande− decía Rose con los ojos en blanco._

Pero, sus otros primos que compartían la desgracia de ser el primogénito de la familia, no podían comprenderlo. ¡Claro que no! Es que, _no era lo mismo._

¿Cómo iba a entenderlo la prefecta perfecta de Victorie? Louis y Dominique eran revoltosos, claro, pero ella… ¡Era la prefecta perfecta! Con eso tenía para que sus padres no la regañaran ni una sola vez al día.

El mismo caso con Rose, cuyas buenas notas solo eran comparadas con las que su tía Hermione había conseguido al pasar por Hogwarts. Hugo podía meterse en todos los líos que quisiera, pero ella jamás sería la culpable de eso.

¿Molly? ¡Si era una santa! ¡Igual que su hermanita Lucy! ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo?

Y Fred podía ser… bueno, _Fred. _Ese chico si que le hacía honor a su tío fallecido. Pero, Roxanne… ¡Era una niñita! ¡Y además bien portada! ¿Cómo iban a regañarlo por las cosas que ella hacía, si no hacía nada?

No, nadie podía comprender porque James odiaba ser el hermano mayor.

Y pensándolo bien, tampoco podía culpar a sus padres por no entenderlo. Su madre siempre había sido la única niña de la familia, la más pequeña, la consentida… ¡Su padre ni hermanos tenía! Y además, James sabía ambos se veían reflejados en sus dos hijos pequeños.

−_No son celos, es la pura verdad._

¿Acaso creían que él no se daba cuenta de que cuando Lily volaba en el jardín y hacía piruetas peligrosas con su escoba, Ginny Potter sonreía con nostalgia? ¿Acaso pensaban que no veía como reían juntas de alguna broma que Lily había hecho en el colegio? ¡Ni que las risas no se escucharan hasta su habitación!

¡Y su padre! ¿Acaso no pasaba Harry Potter horas y horas charlando con Albus? ¿No le daba pláticas respecto a si estar en Slytherin era benéfico o no, el bien y el mal, lo que nos diferencia, nos hace especiales y todas esas cosas que sonaban como a frases sacadas de un libro? ¿Es que él era el único en darse cuenta de que cuando alguien decía "_Es tan inquieto como tú, Harry.", _el pecho de su padre se inflaba de orgullo?

−_Los queremos a los tres por igual._

Obviamente, James no dudaba que fuera así. Sabía que sus padres los amaban a los tres, pero… Eso no quitaba de lado el hecho de que Lily tuviera el cabello largo y pelirrojo que tanto se parecía al de su madre, ni que en Albus brillaran esos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su padre.

− _¡Que no son celos!_

¿Pero, alguien lo comprendía? ¡No, claro que no! Todos lo juzgaban de dramático e irracional. Nadie era capaz de entender que para James Sirius Potter, ser el hermano mayor era una verdadera tortura. La peor tortura del mundo. Casi como oír hablar a tío Percy sobre su aburrido trabajo; casi como su odiosa tía abuela Muriel pellizcándole las mejillas; casi como Rose hablando bien del niñato presumido de Scorpius Malfoy; casi como ser el primero en ver a Teddy y a Victorie besuqueándose…

¡Esa era otra cosa que le molestaba! Ser el primero.

¿Quién había sido el primero en casi desmayarse de los nervios por entrar a Hogwarts? ¿Quién había sido el primero en romperse un brazo jugando quidditch? ¿Quién fue el primero en recibir un vociferador de su madre? ¿Quién fue el primero en sacar malas notas en Adivinación? ¿Quién iba a ser el primero en tener que salir de Hogwarts y enfrentarse al futuro?

−_James, cariño− decía su abuela Molly. –Ya va siendo hora de que pienses a que te vas a dedicar… ¡No, no, no! No quiero oír nada sobre ser jugador de quidditch. Eso no dura para siempre y deberías decidir con responsabilidad y madurez._

Y es que, no sabía porque, pero la gente siempre suponía que él, siendo el mayor, también debía ser el hermano más maduro y sensato. ¿Era acaso una regla o algo? Si él decidía ser jugador de quidditch profesional, auror, conductor del autobús noctambulo o un simple vagabundo muggle… ¿Qué diantres tenía que importarle a los demás? Y si era una decisión inmadura… ¡Pues, sería _su _decisión inmadura! ¡Él sabría como arreglárselas!

Pero, parecía que todos los miembros de su familia estaban pendientes de las cosas que él hacía o dejaba de hacer. Era como si, de cierta manera, todos estuvieran esperando que James cometiera algún error para luego, aconsejarle a Albus y a Lily que no lo repitieran. Siempre era lo mismo. En cualquier ocasión y con cualquier persona.

¡Ah, claro! Y también estaba el problema de los permisos…

−… _quede de ir a casa de Lorcan y Lyssander para entrenar quidditch durante las vacaciones y así regresar a Hogwarts con buena condición, ¿puedo?_

− _¿Y puedo preguntarle a Luna si es cierto que vas a estar ahí?− le preguntó su madre con desconfianza._

−_Claro, mamá− dijo James, haciéndose el ofendido_

− _¿Estás completamente seguro? Porque eso es lo que voy a hacer._

−_Pregúntale lo que quieras. _

−_A jugar quidditch, nada más− le dijo con severidad. –No quiero problemas, ni que se escapan a no sé donde, ni que otra vez andes haciéndote el héroe con la quaffle y te dejes caer de la escoba…_

− _¡Solo fue una vez!_

−_Y te quiero aquí a las diez._

No tenía idea de porque desconfiaban tanto de él… Si bueno, en un par de ocasiones había dicho que iba a estar en casa de sus amigos cuando en realidad se iba a una fiesta. Y también alguna que otra vez había llegado a casa luego de la hora señalada, con una aliento que delataba que no había estado bebiendo precisamente cerveza de mantequilla, pero… ¡Solo un par de veces!

Sin embargo…

−_Mami, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Joanne?− preguntó Lily con los ojos brillantes._

−_Si, claro. Me avisas por la red flú cuando llegues._

− _¿Papá, puedo ir a visitar a Scorpius?− preguntó Albus. –Me mando una lechuza, preguntándome si podía ir hoy a su casa._

−_Claro. No te metas en problemas, Al._

Si. Así de injusta era la situación siempre. ¡Siempre! Aun cuando eran unos niños. Y luego le decían que era exagerado…

− _¡Mami! ¡James me empujo!_

−_Lo hice porque Lily quería volar en mi escoba, mamá… ¡Tú dices que no lo puede hacer todavía!_

−_A mi también me empujaste para que no volara, y papá te ha dicho que compartas._

− _¡Cállate, Albus!_

− _¡No te metas con tus hermanos, James Sirius Potter! ¿Qué no ves que son unos niños?_

¿Niños? ¡Si él también era un niño en ese entonces! Lo mismo de siempre. Sus padres y todos los demás le insistían tanto en que madurara y dejara de ser un niño, que James no tenía más remedio que hacer todo lo contrario, por lo cual lo regañaban y volvían al cuento de _Debes poner el ejemplo._

Él era el primero. Él era la pauta que debían seguir sus hermanos. Él debía marcar el camino correcto y los errores que no debían cometer. Él debía poner el ejemplo. Él era el hermano mayor.

Y esa era una verdadera tragedia, porque a él no le gustaba tener que guiar a sus hermanos "por el camino del bien" o algo así. ¡Merlín! ¡Tenía tan solo dieciséis años! ¡Tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le antojara sin necesidad de andar pensando en como afectaría eso a los _dos enanos_!

Definitivamente, James odiaba ser el hermano mayor.

−_Está noche tu madre y yo vamos a salir− dijo Harry a su hijo. –El Ministerio organizó una fiesta y ya sabes, tenemos que asistir. Llegaremos algo tarde, pero no quiero que nos esperen despiertos. James, estás a cargo. Cuida a tus hermanos._

James asintió con la cabeza, torció una sonrisa y en sus ojos marrones brillo una mirada peligrosa.

_A cargo._

Esa noche habría fiesta en la casa Potter.

Bien. Tenía que admitir que algunas veces, no era tan malo ser el hermano mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dije ya que yo soy una hermana mayor, con una hermanita cosentida y un hermanito problematico? XD Jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, trate de escribir imaginando la personalidad adorablemente problematica de James... ¡Nada como sus opiniones para criticarme!<strong>

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
